far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Ó Heindall
Birth of Heindall Born defect to a ill-stricken mother, and dissociated father, young Robbie established himself into a burdensome dilemma at a vastly juvenile age - for evidently, he was much smaller and more decrepit than other baby elves. Promptly, news to his war-hungering father erupted him into a state of flee, his bafflement of his child, and knowing for his diseased wife wouldn’t live much longer had caused him to utterly abandon the woman and son he once so dearly loved. Soon, the time came where Robert’s mother simply didn’t come home, leaving the starved, sobbing newborn to the hands of time - if it were not for Lazarus liberating the vulnerable baby - to which he adopted and raised himself. Moving from the Snow Raised in the North by his loving father, Robbie soon observed there was more than the snow in the continent of Trepheon. Due to adventurous spirit in his soul, he decided to vacate from the Northern tribe - travelling south in the direction of Central. Here, he had little money or understanding of the place. Soon, he made a friend of the Head Guard in the Laufette House - who gave him a chance at being a Laufette guard. Killing the Count After befriending the House Drute, by saving Gressen, Robbie was set out to help aid in the case of who attempted assassination onto the house. This case lasted many weeks, and took investigation of multiple people who lined the walls of Central. Of course, the case was eventually found - as Castor gave proof to the High Court - and Robbie himself voiced his doubts, and the intentions which rigged Lord Bernard. Guilty, was his sentence - and instead of being taken away for beheading, he decided to commit suicide. The Count was dead. Drute's Beloved Now the Count was dead, the hands of Lord Drute bestowed a request for knight hood onto Robert - yet being already knighted by the hands of Whent, he kindly denied such offer. Instead, he was announced 'Beloved' to the Drute household, and later helped them with their Zarohzar incidents, despite his time coming to a soon end. Affair with Whent Evidetly, Robbie had many male relationships before Lord Whent - and sometimes endured them after, and during. This unfaithful intention led him to break off with Whent for a while, before returning back to him in tears - as he realised how much the Lord meant to him in the first place. Even when Whent had to conceal his relationship from the world, he had continued to adore his knight, even knighting him in the traditional fashion in which his father before him took. This extra step to knighting, in the forest, under the great trees - meant a lot to their developing relationship. Freeing the Demon Convinced by Meker, Robbie set out on horse back up North - to his homeland - after hearing the Demon electromancer Azaron had been locked up after slandering the God king. Afraid and unsure of what to do, he was primarily supposed to be locked up by Nurondier, to which with the help of wraiths, he had scrambled over to Azaron's prison and cut him free. Riding across the snow, he attempted to escape the heavenly beings which had pursued him. Only to be taken back to the God king's keep, and branded with the mark of Lazarus, his father, as punishment. After he had returned to the North, Nurondier himself took upon to use electromancy on Robbie's right eye - leaving him permanently blind. The broken eye was soon cut out, leaving his trademark hole within his skull. Revival and Survival After a long trip within East, where Rob had been shoved off a cliff, and his son shot with a cross bow - the Arch Carnomancer Godfri, High Priest of Dahear - had created a giant beast to help the two dying individuals... This had lead him into a vitor coma, which was mistakenly took for death by his remaining family. Reckless and refusing to let him die, Robbie took Godfri on horse, and back to Central - where he desperately called for Lazarus' aid to revive Godfri from his state of 'death'. As his father did so, the Centralian guard took aim, and had barraged the church where the revival was happening. Now, Godfri alive, the two rode off - only for Pavel, the Centralian commander, to instate a martial law. All mancers to be shackled and high alert - as Robbie was bailed from jail by Lorraine Laufette, and taken into Drute residence. Of course, being the gentle soul he was, he soon turned himself in, allowing the guard to arrest him despite his innocence, which caused controversy within the Kingdoms. Guilty as Charged Handed over to the Western court, where the Centralian Commander assumed harsher punishment would be ensured, Robert's trial revealed he was indeed, guilty of working with necromatic beings to revive Godfri. Yet the information he knew, and the accord he bonded to, caused the King to settle the light punishment of conscription onto the poor elf. Of course, his silver tongue allowed him to talk himself completely out of punishment, becoming the Eastern ambassador instead, in hopes to discover the killer of Etinne. Morunian Spy Due to strong bonds and trusting stances within the Morunian rebellion, Robbie decided to take it upon himself to find their plans, ideals and hopes. Therefore, swiftly rendering the rebellion weak and defenceless from early days. This soon led for Robert himself to befriend Farnor, the current Morunian rebellion Leader - in which he unfortunately had to kidnap and deliver to King Anders - which hurt his own heart. It was unfortunate to know the Morunian Baron himself, showed disrespect to Robert, the man who allowed him to become Baron in the first place, after he passed away. Wrath of Heindall After some unfortunate incidents within the Centralian Kingdom regarding his son Shasta, and daughter Julia - Robbie became paranoid of his family's evil intents and malicious deailngs... So paranoid, that he secretly organised the slaughter of each child with a group of trained assassins. Beginning with his brother Zeke, slowly, every member of the family was cut down - leaving his niece, Evella, the soul survivor of the onslaught. The true killer of the family was never discovered, and Robert died with the secret of slaughtering his children, which included the new born babies of his daughter in law - Elsa. Wedding Whent Initially supposed to marry in Carodeissa, the Wedding was quickly changed to Central - where Robert had waited over time for his lover, Jakel Whent. Little to his knowing, Jakel wished the wedding private, when a crowd had gathered around the setting... And the priest refused to marry them both. Instead, the priest brought up the deaths of Robert's children, and began a riot more than a wedding. The wedding was soon cancelled, leaving the unwed Robert in tears - as his fiancé was surrounded by Centralians shouting at him not to marry his lover... Not to mention, Whent had to go on a business trip for the month - marking the last time he would see Robert. Unjust End During a peaceful trip in the East, Robert was caught by Shogun Akaji and Relahus - and accused of being a Zarohzar cultist, despite being no proof, and him being entirely innocent. The High Priest of Zarohzar even preached to Akaji right beside Robert - and they let him go free. Meanwhile, they arrested poor Robbie right in front of his daughter's lover - and took him to the Eastern prisons.... Days after this, they then escorted him back to West, where they shouted unjust evidence and contraversies blaming Robert for things he hadn't done, or accidents. One thing he did do, was accidentally see into the Shogun's room, which could have easily been erased with telemancy - Instead, they decided to execute him, by kicking him off a large cliff. A soulmancer was there to destroy his soul, as extra precaution. Prison Letters... The End? Commencing his death, came the depression his niece - The rejoice of the East, Morunia and Central. To which the East stirred the Devil. Does his death mark the end, for the Heindalls?